Tormentas
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [Latín Hetalia] [Argentina x Uruguay] Había más de un tipo de tormenta a su alrededor y en él mismo. No sabía quién era, ni quienes eran, no tenía en quién confiar, no tenía del pasado nada más que dolor y no quería nada más que escaparse, que volver donde no sabía… Entonces, ¿por qué Martín le producía esa mínima confianza? ¿Por qué le tenía tanta paciencia?


DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Latín Hetalia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la comunidad de livejournal. Martín y Sebastián pertenecen a Rowein.

El "shipp" es ArgUru (Argentina x Uruguay).

Hay menciones de historia y lo que yo creo que pudieron ser todos los pensamientos de Sebastián en esta situación histórica. Nada muy denso con respecto a eso, igual, no se asusten. (?)

 **Tormentas**

.

.

Los grillos y las chicharras habían estado cantando con fuerza hasta después de la media noche. El calor y la humedad estaban densos, augurando el mal clima que comenzaba a hacerse notar y escuchar. El cielo resplandecía de vez en cuando y, lejanos todavía, los truenos resonaban.

En su mente le dolían los golpes y los magullones, estaba sentido por los arrebatos, al liberarse del agarre que Martín ejercía sobre sus brazos esa tarde, que le dejaron marca por la presión y la fuerza, además de la amargura por saberse derrotado.

Lo que ellos buscaban era disolverlo, no querían quedarse con él, querían dividirlo o destruirlo, absorberlo hasta que desapareciera.

Ya no tenía idea de cómo había llegado al mundo.

¿Quiénes lo habían tenido?

¿De dónde o quiénes lo arrebataron?

¿Quién era el rubio asqueroso y peleonero bajo el cual estaba a cargo?

Bueno eso último lo tenía bastante en cuenta. " _Soy tu primo, eras parte mía, ¿en serio no te acordás?_ " Y no, no se acordaba del todo, aunque hacia él fuera el único por el que naciera algún tipo de reconocimiento que no lo instaba _tanto_ al rechazo. Sabía que Martín era algo suyo, lo sentía en los huesos y lo veía un poco en la apariencia.

 _Pero no quiere estar con él ahí._

No era su lugar y el corazón se le desgarraba furiosamente en un dolor peor al de los golpes (los que ve venir de manos cuyo dueño desconoce su memoria, ya cansada quizá de albergar tanto maltrato). No es su lugar. Y sabe que está lejos (aunque no sepa ni de dónde carajo se trata) y quiere volver.

 _Tiene que volver._

Pero no lo dejan salir, no lo dejan preguntar y lo encierran. Y el siguiente trueno suena tan fuerte sobre sí, que pega un salto en la cama y odia con todas sus fuerzas a su presunto primo y a los destellos blancos que iluminan las cortinas de la ventana.

El chaparrón empieza a caer con gotas gruesas y fuertes. El minuane charrúa, que no se sabe ni minuane ni charrúa, siente el corazón queriendo salírsele de terror… también siente, y _sabe_ , que hubo manos familiares que lograron calmarlo y hacerlo sentir tranquilo en algún momento, ante esa misma sensación.

Tiene miedo porque los truenos le recuerdan el sonido de los porrazos ante su rebeldía, porque las centellas le dejan caras borrosas y gritos insultantes de quienes le dejaron usando los anteojos, como resultado de los castigos físicos. Y qué va a querer su memoria acordarse de todo eso, si de solo pensar un poquito en esas caras, ninguna le deja una vaga sensación de alivio.

Y después está Martín.

Los ojos verdes brillantes y preocupados, casi resentidos, mirándolo como si tuviera la culpa de una catástrofe enorme o como si fuera una cosa insignificante por la que no debería ni pelear. Golpeó y mordió a Martín cuando lo vio, aparentemente, por segunda primera vez. Le pegó cuando abrió los ojos y se lo encontró tan cerca, lo mordió cuando el mayor le agarró de las muñecas para pararlo.

Pero Martín lo miró tan mal como lastimero, como dolido. Martín no lo agarró con tanta fuerza como esa tarde, cuando lo encontró queriendo escaparse por milésima vez.

" _¿En serio no te acordás?_ "

Sebastián no quería saber nada con Martín, ni con quienes lo tuvieron antes. Sebastián quiere estar en ese lugar por el que su corazón pide, que siente que se le escapa y se le va del pecho cada vez más seguido, y donde no puede ir… pero, de momento, con calmar el terror en su pecho sería suficiente.

Las únicas manos que no o maltrataron por gusto están a unos cuántos pasos. Si no estuviera realmente temblando, ni siquiera se habría permitido pensarlo.

Traga saliva seca y se anima a mirar al techo, saliendo de debajo de las sábanas y estirando las piernas, alejándolas de su pecho. De ahí, las saca de la cama para pararse y salir a trompicones por el pasillo de esa casa vieja y grande. Va rozando las paredes, quejándose bajito y frotándose los ojos cansados, sin los lentes que todavía no acostumbra mucho a usar, sintiendo frío por el cuello descubierto del pelo largo.

Se nota fuera de lugar, _lejos de todo_.

Sebastián está perdido y no sabe en quién confiar. Y no quiere estar con quien se dice su familiar, porque sabe que tanto él como sus anteriores presidiarios solo querían sus tierras por más espacio, _y bien gracias todo lo demás_. ¿Qué era _todo lo demás_? No se acuerda de nada, y se frustra por no saber quién es en totalidad.

Martín parece saberlo, sin embargo.

Martín no le pega, sin embargo, aunque se nota que tiene muchas ganas de hacerlo a veces. No lo tiene encerrado en una jaula como si fuera una animal y marginado de todos. Martín le grita, le vive gritando, lo vive retando y dándole sacudidas, preguntándole una y otra vez _si_ _en serio no se acuerda_ , todas las veces que va a verlo a su habitación y acaba exasperado.

Y en serio que Sebastián quisiera acordarse. Saber por qué, pese a no querer tenerlo al lado, sabe que puede tenerle una mínima de confianza, que no va a hacerle nada muy malo, por qué lo siente parte suya. Por qué busca a tientas la habitación de Martín, en la noche oscura siendo iluminada y musicalizada por las centallas y los truenos.

Cuando abre la puerta de la habitación del mayor, solamente ve el cuerpo de éste bajo las sábanas, las cortinas blancas de su ventana movidas por el viento y la sombra de todo apareciendo de a segundos. Tiene nervios y está ansioso, está asustado y eso ayuda más que todo lo otro a llegar a la cama y meterse bajo las sábanas.

—¿Quién es? ¿Sebastián?

El minuane charrúa asiente con la cabeza como si el otro pudiera verlo, que si no fuera por la luz del rayo estruendoso que sonó entonces, no habría reconocido las facciones del rostro de su primo. Se sienta. La cama se mueve y sabe que es porque Sebastián tiembla como hombre bajo el fusil, y que empeora después del último estruendo.

A Martín le duele que Sebastián lo mire con tanta desconfianza, que no lo acepte a su lado y que no quiera quedarse, que todo el tiempo esté buscando cómo desaparecer e irse lejos. La última vez que lo vio todavía tenía el pelo largo y los ojos brillantes, cuando lo encontró no lo reconocía, sus ojos estaban opacos y el pelo había desaparecido. Tenía magullones en todo el rostro y casi que lo pasa como soldado abandonado.

Su primo también se había estirado en el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

Una parte suya supo desde el principio que, si había ido buscando al muchacho que conocía y terminado por encontrar algo tan distinto, no iba a ser fácil. No pensó que fuera _tan_ difícil.

—Che, ¿estás bien?

Sebastián lo miraba en la oscuridad, muy fijo, como odiándolo, como si lo viera en realidad y no estuvieran en las penumbras, con un diluvio cayendo de fondo.

—No me gustan las tormentas.

Martín tragó saliva, buscando con una mano a tientas a la persona a su lado, dando con la nariz del chico, que se le empujó de un manotazo, y de ahí bajándola a su hombro, dejándola allí a modo de ánimos.

—A mí no me gusta la oscuridad —compartió, medio dormido y moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro, dando a entender que comprendía y como si realmente pudieran verse en la oscuridad.

—Sí, lo sé —No sabía si porque en serio era un recuerdo de antes o por el olor a la cera de las velas quemadas, al parecer recién apagadas, que le dieron la idea desde el principio—. _Huele a velas quemadas, Martín odia la oscuridad._

El mayor sonrió en las penumbras, con los ojos semi abiertos de lo dormido que estaba. Su otra mano fue al otro hombro de Sebastián, empujándolo hasta hacerlo acostarse sobre el colchón otra vez. Y el menor no supo por qué se dejó manipular en ese momento, por qué el tacto suave y sin fuerza bruta lo dejaba tranquilo si venía de él, por qué pudo olvidarse enteramente de las luces entrando por la ventana y los rugidos de la tormenta.

No sabía por qué a su primo no le gustaba la oscuridad.

—No me gusta porque muchas cosas malas pasan de noche, la mayoría por lo menos —explicó Martín, casi como si le leyera la mente. _Ninguno de los dos sabía que, si bien en ese momento no le gustaba, en el futuro la odiaría totalmente_. Solo sirvió para que Sebastián escuchara la voz ronca y dormida del rioplatense cerca, en un tono que intentaba quitar importancia a los temas.

¿Por qué lo dejaba estar tan cerca? ¿Por qué no le tenía repudio en ese momento? ¿Por qué lo buscó ante el miedo? ¿No tenía miedo Martín de que él pudiera hacerle algo con tal de poder salir corriendo?

" _Cuando éramos chiquitos andábamos para todos lados, no sé qué te hicieron, pero no voy a dejarte solo ahora._ "

Sebastián se acordó de todos los dolores físicos y mentales. Certeramente, lo único que se acordaba era que recibía maltratos, que por algo su cara había estado hinchada cuando recién despertó y que apenas pudo reconocerse a sí mismo unos cuántos días después. No le dijeron de dónde lo habían sacado o quién lo había entregado a los rioplatenses, aunque supiera que fueron los portugueses.

Constantemente bullía por sus venas una sangre alerta y disparada, todo el tiempo algo lo estaba persiguiendo con amenazas y algo más presionándolo para que volviera.

Un destello figuró una cara en su mente y, automático, la presión en sus hombros aumentó, apresándolo contra la cama.

Un puño voló al rostro de Martín y éste gruñó de rabia y enojo, pero no hizo nada. Su primo le arañó los brazos e intentó por todos los medios desligarse y salirse, le pegó donde llegaba, pero no lo soltó. Se sacudió tan violentamente que no supo cómo reaccionar. Recibió un rodillazo en el estómago y optó por apretarle las piernas entre las suyas, dejándolo lo más inmóvil posible.

Sebastián tenía esos ataques daca dos por tres. Con ruidos fuertes, con golpes secos, con luces que lo encandilaran…

En los momentos donde su mente divagaba en cosas tensas y alguna cosa lo hacía explotar.

El trueno que siguió sonó con la suficiente fuerza para que algunas cosas se movieran y el menor reaccionó.

La blancura del destello abandonó su mente y solo vio oscuridad, seguido de otros destellos suaves que enmarcaban la cara de su primo sobre él. No había ningún extraño queriendo golpearlo, dirigiendo un golpe contra su rostro, no había nadie más que el mayor encima. Lo mantenía quieto y él tenía las manos sobre sus brazos desnudos, las uñas cortas intentando lastimarlo.

Martín era más grande y tenía más fuerza. Ni en sus peleas físicas consciente ni en las de ese tipo podía ganarle.

Y Martín tenía _muy poca_ ropa, a diferencia suya que iba en camisa e interiores largos, no le sentía _nada_ de ropa y la oscuridad no lo dejaba ver si por lo menos tenía lo mínimo. Tragó saliva, molestándose e incómodo de tener las piernas entre las de su primo y de sentir tanta piel pegada a la propia.

—¿Estás mejor?

—Soltáme.

—No me respondiste.

—Sol-tá-me.

—No. Respondéme.

—Soltá…

—No te voy a soltar hasta que respondas.

Sebastián lo puteó en un idioma que desconoció un tanto, pero que igual le dio una vuelta al pasado y a su memoria y del cual reconoció que eran insultos. Estaba seguro que ni el minuane charrúa sabría que podía hablar esa lengua nativa.

—¿Estás mejor?

—… estoy mejor —titubeó, acostumbrado a ceder por todas las veces anteriores que pasaron por eso.

Y Martín sonrió, reparando, ya completamente despierto, en el hecho de que su primito adorado estaba respondiendo bien a él, mal que mal. Que su paciencia servía, que no lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas como pensaba, que tenía todavía un algo del muchachito que perdió de vista hace años y que tanto quería. Aunque ahora fuera un adolescente rebelde.

—¿Te vas a quedar acá conmigo?

—… ¿puedo?

El rioplatense casi se derrite por la pregunta, tan infantil e inocente. Sonrió, aflojando su agarre y soltándolo, tirándose a un lado del menor y acomodándose en la cama. Sebastián tomó eso como un afirmativo, él mismo se removió y acomodó para dormir de lado, dándole la espalda.

Diez segundos, diez minutos, diez horas, diez días, diez meses o diez años después, tenía el pecho de Martín pegado a su espalda y un brazo pasándole por la cintura y amanecía con un sol que partía la tierra y se iba silencioso, como todas las veces anteriores en que las tormentas lo abrumaban.

Pero no importaba lo cerca o lo lejos que tenía a Martín, si con él se sentía tan bien después de ese tiempo… seguía intentando huir. Seguían peleando, seguían gritándose, seguían los golpes y los arrebatos, así como los arrumacos y los abrazos, así como ese grado de cariño dolorosamente placentero que encontraba entre sus brazos.

 _No podía estar bien a su lado_ , aunque internamente lo quisiera y jamás lo dijera. Y ese día, tanto tiempo después, algo sintió que estaba distinto.

Martín se fue de la casa y se quedó solo en habitación, que durante el día vigilaban algunos sirvientes que iban y venían. Aún entonces y después de tanto tiempo. El dolor desgarrador en el pecho por sentirse lejos de su lugar tenía de compañía a la desesperación, quizá volviéndose una sensación insoportable… Martín podía calmarlo en sus ataques, sí, pero ahora no solo era una idea vaga y caprichosa la de tener que irse.

Ahora era una certeza. Sebastián sabía que moriría si no se iba. Y prefería el dolor de saber a Martín ofendido que el de su corazón desgarrándose hasta el final. Pese a que el rioplatense estuviese metido también en el mismo, el suyo era un dolor que arribaba cada año con más fuerza, cada instante que seguía encerrado ahí y no podía irse donde debía estar.

Su corazón ya no pedía, ahora rogaba por algo.

 _Suplicaba por su lugar…_

—¿ _Usted es el señor Sebastián de la Banda Oriental_?

Se giró con gran sobresalto al sujeto, que estaba parado con la puerta del cuarto cerrada detrás, notándose agitado y apurado. No había que tener todos los patos en fila para saber que se metió a escondidas.

Avispó la mirada, sintiendo el corazón martilleando como hacía un extenso tiempo no sentía. Había escuchado ese nombre antes, _el que vino después de Sebastián_ , lo escuchó mucho entre discusiones de Martín y sus líderes, pero jamás ligado a él de esa manera. La tierra por la que Argentina y Brasil disputaban tanto…

Brasil, el lugar de donde lo sacaron o lo entregaron a su primo.

 _Banda Oriental._

 _Colonia do Santíssimo Sacramento._

 _Provincia Cisplatina._

Su pecho haciendo que la desesperación le surja, abombando sus ojos de lágrimas y provocándole temblores. Se lo indicaba y se lo gritaba con fuerza.

Su tierra…

—Sí, soy yo —dijo seguro, aunque sonase inseguro, como apenas cayendo en lo que aparecía en su cabeza, en la convicción, con la voz quebrada y la emoción pura comiéndole el interior. El recién llegado suspiró de alivio, sacándose el sombrero y llevándolo respetuoso al lado izquierdo de su pecho, después habló:

—Vengo de parte del caudillo José Gervasio Artigas, _lo necesita para hablar de independencia._

 **Fin**


End file.
